Various kinds of laminate films have been practically used in this technical field, and various characteristics are required in accordance with the uses thereof. The necessary characteristics required in almost all packaging films are hardly curling, high impact-strength, flexibility, good heat-sealability for airtight seal, etc. Photographic materials have heretofore been transport by using metallic seal containers, and it is considered that industriallization of airtight sealable laminate films having high impact strength and hardly curling, without decrease of the shock-absorving property, anti-static property and slip property, if possible, will be able to substitute the laminate film package for the conventional transference means. Moreover, development of any further new uses of the laminate films will be expected, and various practical advantages will be recognized, such that the package is light-weight and hardly broken.